The Unexpected
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Both Shizuru and Natsuki have been together for several years. Yes, they enjoy being together how they are but when Natsuki's friend, Mai, comes along and finally gets married she decides why not do the same?


A/N: So this is just another random idea that came to mind. I actually have no idea why it did, but I wrote it anyway. I guess that's all that matters, right? I can't say that is my best but not my worst. You people decide that really, not me. Anyway, I feel that Natsuki is a bit OOC so beware of that. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

It's not like it was unexpected that she'd do this eventually; just not now. Maybe she had gotten the idea after Mai and Tate had reached a more profound relationship then them?

_{Earlier this day}_

"_Arigato, Nat-su-ki~" said the brunette once they left the restaurant._

"_No problem, we haven't gone out in a while so I thought I'd treat you. Anywhere else you want to go; I'll take you."_

"_Ara, as long as, Natsuki, is here I'll go anywhere. Why don't you choose this once?" _

"_Sure. Then let's go." spoke Natsuki as she motioned towards her Suzuki Volty._

_Once the pair arrived the ruby eyed woman was astonished by the beauty and how it had actually maintained this way for years. It had been where the two met before Shizuru had to move due to her fathers job in Kyoto when she was young; which is why she had gained her accent in the first place. _

"_If I'm correct, this is where you and I had first met as children, right?"_

"_Yeah, I was taking Duran out for a walk and then, we bumped into each other. After that our mothers got acquainted and we practically saw each other everyday; including school. I remember after that, "Baka Chan," other known as, Tomoe Marguerite, really hated me being around you…or me in general. Not like I care." _

"_She was a bit…possessive."_

"_You're the one to talk, I'm sorry but so are you. I mean, you were a little skeptical about even being near Mai, moreover, Chie. But I'm actually not going to go against you when it comes to that flirtatious demon." said Natsuki, with an irritated tone to her voice. _

"_Ara, but it doesn't seem to bother you."_

"_Now that you mention it, it doesn't; only with other people."_

"_Then it's okay if I do this my Natsuki?" said the taller woman while giving her beloved a soft kiss._

_Natsuki, couldn't stand just a sole kiss so she decided to narrow the distance of the tree behind them and Shizuru. Then pinning her down onto it, leaving her trapped with no way out. She closed in for the girls lips, and awaited a soft touch; in which she received. Slipping her tongue in her loves mouth, which was greeted by the other. _

_Finally out of breath, the two retreated exhausted. Both had forgotten to be cautious considering that they were in public. It was the fact that they had an illicit same sex relationship but, they were showing a large amount of public affection that may disturb others; something that both of them respected. After a few moments of intently staring at each other, they decided to once again walk around where they had met. Both the brunette and Natsuki found themselves walking into an empty playground; the playground they played games on everyday. The only difference was that they had grown older and instead of the hot climate seasons they used to enjoy it was the beginning of winter._

_Natsuki, being how she is brought only an extremely light coat so that Shizuru would not be angry at her for not bringing one at all. This being how it was, gave her an advantage. She slipped her hand into her pocket while the chestnut haired woman looked away and got into position. _

"_Sh-Shizuru, I bet this isn't exactly as you wanted it but, you know, I'm no good at these kind of things so, let's give it a try." said Natsuki while kneeling and sticking out a small box containing a very important object which glistened as Shizuru stared at it eagerly._

_{End of Flashback}_

With her cheeks and face completely flushed, and looking at Shizuru's red pools she asked her question head-on "Will you marry me?" it seemed as if she was trying her best not to stutter considering that this was either something to shatter her like a mirror or bring her life's content.

"My Natsuki asks so many silly questions," said the brunette letting her words linger a bit longer "Of course I will."

Smiling at the fact that her sweet had concerned her at first, she spoke "You know, if it weren't for the fact that this is such an vital moment for both of us, I would have probably said 'Baka, don't worry me like that!' but since you can't help but love teasing with me, as well as I not realizing it, I'll let this one pass for once."

"Ara, special treatment for tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Then let's go to our apartment right away~" joked Shizuru.

"Baka I didn't mean it that way!"

* * *

A/N: So...I'm not sure if anybody got the joke at the end. It could be funny or not, that's really your choice; Shizuru was just being herself, and I don't blame her. That and I was the one who made her say that line so it's definitely not her fault. Well I hope that you liked and thanks for reading and please review. Bai Bai~


End file.
